


10:32: Length Of A Scandal

by ladyfoxxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Outed, Sex Video, Summer of Like, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finds out he has an internet sex video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10:32: Length Of A Scandal

It's ass-o-clock in the morning on a Saturday when Pete Wentz finds out that he has an internet sex video.

Ryan breaks the news to him via text message.

 _congrats. you have an internet sex video._

There's a link with the message but Pete knows better than to click it. Because ass-o-clock is definitely too early in the morning to be exposed to Rick Astley.

Or if it isn't a prank - and chances of this are quite slim, Pete is fairly sure he would _remember_ making a sex video - and somehow there is a video out there on the internet of Pete having _sex_ , well he is certainly not going to watch it.

That would be weird. And wrong. So wrong in fact it would probably cause a rift in the space-time continuum and the world would implode, or something. That would be bad, and Pete doesn’t want to be responsible for it. So no clicky on that link.

He resolutely turns his phone off and faceplants into the pillow.

That should be that. But it's not and he can't get back to sleep and he's starting to think about turning his phone back on and clicking that link, or at least investigating online - which would be like frolicking through landmines because shit, he would probably end up watching it accidentally, which would, of course, be _bad_.

But he needs to know. Is it real? Is it fake? Who is he allegedly fucking? Too many questions.

***

Patrick is on the computer when Pete finds him. He's managed to wait four entire hours for Pete to be awake. This is huge.

"Trick..."

"No."

"What?" Pete's confused. He hasn't even asked yet.

"No." Patrick repeats, quite firmly.

"But I haven't even asked you yet."

"I don't care. Whatever you want, the answer is no."

"Paaatriiiick..." Pete manages to stretch his bandmate’s name out to six syllables, "Come on. I need you to watch my internet sex video."

Patrick chokes on his own tongue, coughing and spitting sparkles all over the computer monitor.

"I am _not_ watching your sex video. How do you even _have_ a sex video? What the fuck Pete?"

Pete thinks Patrick is being just a touch dramatic.

"God, Trick, it's not _real_. At least it shouldn't be. I mean I'd remember if I made a sex video right?"

Patrick's look is not reassuring. Pete continues anyway,

"But just in case it _is_ , I need you to watch it first and tell me it's fake! Tell me who I'm supposedly having sex with! God I hope it's not some ugly hooker, I have _taste_ damn it."

"No. No. No. No. _No._ " Patrick's moved on to repeating himself now. Pete's always thought he might be mildly autistic.

"Patrick, come _on._ "

"No. _No._ Hell fucking no! No fucking way Pete. I have _boundaries._ Watching your internet sex video would be _crossing_ those _boundaries_ and -" Pete raises a finger in protest but Patrick just keeps barreling on, "I don't care if it's probably fake. If there is even a zero point zero zero zero zero zero one percent chance that I might see your dick, that would be like a total major catastrophe and I _need_ my fucking brain."

Patrick is somehow impervious to Pete's puppy dog eyes. It's just unnatural, the man has no heart. He's putting his headphones on and very pointedly turning back to the computer.

"Boundaries Pete, respect them." and that's it, discussion over.

"But Trick-"

"NO."

Fuck.

That's okay. Pete has other friends. Pete has lots of friends. Real friends who don't use words like "boundaries" and will watch sex videos when they're asked _nicely._

Real friends like… Mikey! Fuck yeah, Mikey would totally do this for him. Mikey wouldn't care about maybe, possibly seeing Pete's dick. He's already seen Pete's dick and touched it and done other things with it. And that's awesome, because Mikey is awesome.

Pete grabs his phone and turns it back on. He ignores the fifty gazillion text messages and emails, flicking through madly to his “mikeyfuckingway” contact and hitting "send".

"Pete! Shit I've been trying to call you all morning." Mikey sounds frazzled. This is impressive because Mikey usually doesn't sound _anything._

"Hey look-" Pete can't even get a word in edgewise.

"It was a break-in." Mikey's saying. Well that's a non-sequitor. Pete's a bit confused. "They took a bunch of stuff including my laptop and they must be uber hacker-thieves because it was all password protected and encrypted." Mikey is babbling. This is troubling, Mikey doesn't babble.

"Dude, it sucks you got broken into. That is truly and seriously fucked, but, hey, can you be a real pal and watch my internet sex video?"

"Umm… sorry?" Mikey's stopped babbling.

"Yeah, I mean, Patrick won’t watch it. Some shit about _boundaries._ I mean, it's probably fake, well almost definitely actually but just in case it isn't I can't watch it. But I need to _know_ man. Be a friend."

"You... haven't watched it yet?" Mikey is pretty stuck on this.

"No. Dude. NO. I can't watch my _own_ sex video! That would be wrong!"

"Pete." Mikey's trying to interject but Pete's still going,

"It could be cataclysmic event. It could unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum."

"Pete-"

"Do you know what kind of karmic debt that could accrue-?"

"Pete!" Mikey's shouting now.

"What?"

"Watch the fucking video."

"But I-" Pete's struggling. Come on, karmic fucking _debt_ man.

"Just watch it. It's real. Then call me." Mikey hangs up, just like that. And Pete is pretty sure he is wearing a particularly unflattering expression of shock on his face.

"Okay.... okay." Pete's muttering, dancing around the room, hands grasping at air and flapping.

It's real. It's _real_. Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is worse than the cock shots, and that was bad. That was a _situation._ Pete has a sex video. Damn it.

But hey, come on, this is okay. He's not in bad company right? Tommy Lee has a sex video. And Paris Hilton - it even got her into acting in real films. Really bad ones, but still - it's something.

Shit, shit, shit.

Mikey said to watch it. So Mikey's seen it. Why can't Mikey just tell him what's in it? Pete doesn't want to watch it. It's wrong and.... there's the world and the universe to consider.

But Mikey said...

Okay. Alright. He'll do as he's told, because Mikey is a friend and Mikey is awesome and he actually seems to care about this whole thing unlike _some_ people who shall remain nameless - Patrick Stump.

Pete turns on his computer. He gets up, locks the door and sits down in front of the glaring screen.

He kicks open a browser window and types "Pete Wentz sex video" into the Google search bar, feeling like he’s teetering on the edge of sanity.

There are over 500,000 hits. Fuck.

He's starting to panic a little now so he just clicks the top result and is taken to a very seedy part of the internet with lots of porn banners and 1-800 numbers. There's the link to the clip and the clip is 10:32 long. 10:32, the length of a scandal. That could be a song. But he's procrastinating now so he tells himself to stop being a pussy and clicks play. Out of habit he hits "fullscreen" and the monitor is filled with a blue-grey image.

It's a hotel room, empty at first but then a bare-assed body crosses frame to the center of the screen, facing away. Pete can really only see the figure from waist to thigh but he knows straightaway who it is, because that is Mikey's ass on the screen. He knows this because Mikey's ass is amazing and unforgettable and you could write songs about it. In fact, Pete thinks he might have once but forgot it before he wrote it down. It was a good song though.

So Mikey's ass is on the screen and Pete's thinking how nice it is to see it again. Then the door on the right hand side of frame opens and Pete can see himself on the screen coming out of the hotel bathroom. The Pete on the screen is wearing only jeans and Pete's thinking that his ink looks pretty good on camera.

And Pete can totally remember this night. He's been remembering it for months. In fact it's been very high mileage jerk-off material, the very top shelf stuff.

So Pete on the screen comes out of the bathroom and his jeans-clad ass joins Mikey's naked one. Though the screen cuts them off at the chest, Pete can tell they're kissing and he's watching his own hand slide down and grab Mikey's very awesome ass.

The bodies on screen are turning to face each other and now Pete can see Mikey's cock. His mouth is starting to water. He sinks a little lower in his chair and adjusts himself. Not touches, adjusts. Because if watching his own internet sex video is wrong, jerking off to it would be some kind of abomination.

On the screen, Mikey's hands have dropped down into frame. They're unbuttoning Pete's jeans, then Pete's cock is out hard and pointing at Mikey's like some kind of sword fight. Pete's hands are clenching like they want to touch but can't and when the bodies onscreen mash together, flesh to naked flesh, he actually groans a little.

Then Mikey on the screen is grabbing Pete's ass and stepping backwards, walking the two naked men to the bed, which Pete can see now the camera was always framed to focus on.

He finally gets a glimpse of Mikey's face as the two bodies tumble back onto the bed. His hair is mussed, his glasses are off, and he's got that hazy, glazed, sex-bitten expression that Pete loves on him so well. The Pete on the screen has got one hand on Mikey's cheek, just kissing and devouring him and it's making Pete in the chair _ache,_ because he remembers those kisses.

The bodies on the screen are writhing on the bed and Pete is simultaneously turned on and just extremely hurt because _god,_ he's missing Mikey so hard right now. How is it possible that this video has existed all this time and he hasn't had access to it? It's criminal.

He actually hates Mikey a little bit for that. But just a little bit because come on – it’s Mikey.

On screen, Mikey’s lips are now on Pete’s cock, and Pete in the chair is whimpering a little because _Jesus_ , oral sex from Mikey is only the greatest thing ever in the world.

The Pete on the screen looks somewhat ridiculous. He's got one hand around his own throat and the other in his mouth and this really drooly expression on his face. Pete can't look at that anymore so he focuses on the shadowy area of screen where Mikey is, giving head like he was born to do nothing else.

God, he can almost feel Mikey's lips, Mikey's tongue, that swirly thing he does with it on the upstroke. Pete turns up the volume on the speakers and very, very softly, he can hear that little humming noise Mikey makes.

Pete is so hard right now he's amazed he can even see.

Suddenly the world imploding is starting to be less of a big deal, because Pete's got one hand sliding into his pants and he's just wishing that hand was Mikey's mouth. He unzips, letting himself loose and ah, that is so much better. He wraps one hand around his boner and he's checking the timeline on the video because it would suck if it stopped too soon. 5:16 remaining. Good, he's only halfway.

He starts to stroke, all the while studying the grainy image of Mikey on the screen, casting his mind back to that night, how it felt to experience what he's watching first hand.

He can't see much of Mikey's face, the image is too dark, but he's got a great view of Mikey's lower half. Fuck man, that ass. He really should write a song about it, or at least a poem.

The Pete on the screen starts breathing heavy and making terribly embarrassing noises. The Pete in the chair is fairly mortified by this, and yet somehow it's still insanely hot. Pete strokes himself a little faster, feeling the throb and pulse under his hand.

Mikey's head starts bouncing and Pete on the screen's hands are reaching down to rest on Mikey's skull. Pete can remember doing that, being so careful not to put any pressure, not to grab, but just wanting to feel, to touch, to give Mikey some sense of what he was doing to him.

Because _fuck,_ Mikeyfuckingway gives amazing head.

Pete on the screen is starting to lose it now and Pete in the chair is slipping too. Soon there's an echo in the room as Pete's starting to make the same embarrassing noises as the video soundtrack.

He's watching himself buck and convulse under Mikey's mouth and his hand is just a blur, pumping his cock and then – fuck, _fuck,_ he's coming, gushing all over his hand and groaning.

Shellshocked, he sits in the chair as the video decays into digital noise and ends. He's a little dizzy, his hands are sticky and he's wondering if he should cue the video back to see what kind of stupid facial expression he pulled when he got off. No, he decides he really doesn't want to know.

But hey, good news, looks like the world didn't implode after all.

***

"Mikey."

"Pete!" Mikey's sounding slightly less panicked, but only slightly.

"So I watched it."

"Okay." Mikey sighs. "I'm really sorry, Pete. It was a stupid thing to do. I just..."

"You just...?"

"Summer was nearly over." Mikey sounds so sad. "I mean we... I just. I wanted a piece of it. To keep."

"I get it." Pete does. And just, the way Mikey said it - he aches.

"But hey, there's more yeah?" Pete is hoping for some good news.

"More?" Mikey sounds confused.

"The video? It ends kind of abruptly. Tell me there's more."

"Only about ten minutes got out. I guess that's all they were able to decrypt. The original is longer. God this could have been so much worse..."

"Can I see the rest?"

"Pete-"

"Come on." Pete's pushing and he knows it. "Invite me around for a private screening."

"Pete.... you..." Mikey stutters, "Where the hell are you anyway?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't have a show for three days, and I'm a fucking rock star, I can fly anywhere."

"Um... sure. Okay. Come on over." Mikey hesitates. "You're not mad?" He sounds a bit meek.

"Mad. Why would I be mad? Jesus, Mikey, that was fucking hot..."

"Fuck, Pete, you didn't..."

"I so did."

And that makes Mikey laugh, loud and long and musical, and it's the best thing Pete's heard all day.

 

end


End file.
